


silence

by petiterosebud



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Desecration of remains, Eating Human Organs, F/M, Murder, Murder Kink, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiterosebud/pseuds/petiterosebud
Summary: michael wins.





	silence

The explosion knocks you out for a brief few seconds, your eyes squinting open to a blur of figures and flames, a ringing in your ears.

 

You sit up slowly, muscles protesting against every movement. Your vision becomes clearer and you see Michael across the room from you, sprawled on the floor, hands caressing the head of Ms.Mead next to him. A tear runs down your face as you feel his pain.

 

Then you hear scrambling-

“Madison!”

 

You turn to find her standing there holding a gun to him.

 

Instinctively you lurch forward to stand between them but a force throws you back into the wall, “Don’t you fucking dare, Madison,” you growl, pushing against the invisible force.

 

Michael looks to you and back to Madison, a glance that tells you to stand down.

 

“Sorry about your little toy, bitch,” she sneers. And she fires, and all you can do is watch. You scream as blood splatters, Michael falling back into the wall behind him. His body, now practically lifeless slides down the wall into a thick puddle of deep red.

 

It’s over as quick as it begun. You let yourself fall to the floor, exaggerating the cries that pour out. Let them think you’re weak. Let them think you’re a broken woman.

 

You listen to their soft murmurs. And you almost break your act when you see Myrtle touch what’s yours, ripping beautiful hairs from his scalp.

 

She crouches down in front of Mallory, handing the hairs to her, “A personal item, remember dear, focus on it, use it to locate a time and place in Michael’s life.” Your eyes narrow at the words, leaning in closer, trying to hear more.

  
Mallory nods, “Shed the ego, disengage from this realm, place myself there,” She stands and everyone else follows, “ And say the words, _Temporis Infinitum_ ,” a small smile on her lips, doe eyes wide.

 

“That’s our girl,” Myrtle breathes in relief.

  
Cordelia approaches Michael’s unconscious body, staring down at him, “Bullets alone won’t kill him, he’s become too powerful,” she turns back to the witches before her, “We have to find a place to cast the spell before he wakes up.”

 

“I’ll hold him off for as long as I can,” Madison states, no room for argument. Cordelia reaches out and cups her face with her hands, a soft, sad smile on her face. Madison smiles back, “Go,” she orders, “Go!”

 

They move to leave but Cordelia pauses and looks to you, hesitating on leaving you alone with Madison. You stare back, tears trickling down the skin of your cheeks.

 

“I’ll deal with her too, just go Cordelia,” Madison shouts.

 

Cordelia gives you one last look and then she’s gone, joining the rest of them.

 

In an instant the facade drops. You stand tall, head held high, a smirk on your face, “I don’t need magic to kill you, _bitch_ ,” you move closer to her.

 

Madison’s eyes widen, flicking between you and Michael, unsure who to keep watch on. The decision is neither when the sudden appearance of a flaming body falls from the above, distracting her for just a split second. Enough time to knock the gun from her hands and punch her in the nose with a satisfying crunch.

 

She falls to the floor, skull bouncing off, and you jump on her, straddling her body between your legs.

 

She tries to push you away, oh she tries, but your rage is burning so hot within that nothing could defeat it.

 

You wrap your hands around her throat and begin choking her. Her eyes widen and she gasps for breath, her hands trying to pry yours off.

 

You laugh, leaning down close to her face, “I’m sorry Madison, does this feel oddly familiar?” You press down harder and you’re so lost in the kill that you barley register the crunch of her throat, her body going limp beneath you.

 

It’s only a gentle touch of your hair that snaps you out of it.

 

“She’s dead, my love,” Michael murmurs into your ear.

 

You release your hold and turn to him, eyes wide. He holds your face between his hands and wipes away the tears on your cheeks, kissing your forehead gently.

 

He takes a deep breath and stands holding his hand out for you. Smiling you take it and he pulls you up into him, chin resting atop of your head, “Let’s kill them all,” he growls into your hair.

 

You smile into his chest, and you want to, you really do. You want to bathe in their blood and hear their screams as you pull their beating hearts from their chests, but you know that’ll have to wait.

 

You pull back, looking up at him, and shake your head, and for a moment you see a glimpse of betrayal in his eyes and he looks away from you.

 

You reach up, placing your palms on his cheeks, “Look at me Michael,” his gaze falls back to you, “They’re going to kill you.”

 

His mouth opens, as if to argue back, but you interrupt before he gets the chance, “We need a bath tub, now.” You grab his hand, beginning your journey to the bedroom you both resided in during your stay.

 

He doesn’t argue, and it hits you just how much trust Michael holds for you, “How do you know what to do?” intrigue in his voice.

 

You snort, “I was bored at this fucking school all the time,  what else was there to do but read?”

 

“What are they planning?”

 

“Time travel spell,” You pause, “They’re going to kill you at your lowest, your _weakest_ moment,” You hiss in disgust.

 

Marie Laveau suddenly stands before you blocking your path, Michael pushes you behind him.

 

“You will not pass,” Marie seethes, looking him up and down. He moves towards her but his movement is blocked by an invisible force.

 

Marie taunts him, “Dealing with the HBIC now,” bringing her face to his.

 

“You really think your stupid voodoo spells can stop me?” He mocks, head tilting. In the blink of an eye his arm is shoved entirely up into her chest, and you can’t help the gasp of satisfaction that leaves your mouth.

 

“Is that all you’ve got?” He purrs. You bite your lip to hold in your moan at his show of power.

 

“Not exactly,” She stutters looking to the space behind you both. A sharp sting slices across your back as you turn, narrowly avoiding impalement from the knife Coco wields.  

 

You grab and twist her arm, the wound on your back burning in defiance, the knife plunging into her own stomach. She falls to her knees, blood trickling from her lips, her hands shakily hovering over the handle of the knife.

 

“Normally that would work,” he tears Marie’s beating heart from her chest with a squelch, looking down on Coco. You watch as Marie gasps her last breath before she collapses in a heap. Dead. “But we’re nothing like normal,” he smirks, lifting the heart to his mouth and tearing out a chunk slowly, relishing in his kill. Coco’s eyes widen, mouth dropping at the sight, more blood falling down her chin. Michael swallows, sinfully licking his lips, and with a flick of his wrist, her neck snaps.

 

He offers you a smouldering look, and you try to ignore the painful ache in between your legs, heat rising in your cheeks. You knock the heart from his hand and it falls to the floor with a splatter.

 

“You need to stop doing shit like that cause it’s a big fucking distraction and I’m trying to save your life here,” you grab his arm and continue pulling him along.

 

You hear him snort softly.

 

“Now where’s the fun in that,” He murmurs as you reach the bedroom.

 

Across from the bed sits the tub, pale white and claw footed. You run over to it and switch on the taps, roughly placing the plug in the drain, waiting for the water to rise. You fall to your knees beside the tub, head resting on the edge and take a deep breath. You can still sense Mallory’s weakening spiritual presence that lets you know she’s not cast the spell yet, if she’s even able to. This calms you down.

 

You hear footsteps approaching, and Michael crouches beside you, pressing his warm body against yours.

 

“Why am I not doing this?” His lips brushing your ear making you shiver.

 

“Because, if they come here I will not be able to protect you alone,” You turn to him, his face still so close that your noses brush, “I’ll need your help with this too.”

 

He kisses you softly, and you can taste the blood on his lips as your tongue brushes his. He pulls back slightly, his mouth still only just slightly brushing yours, “I’ll bring you back,” he whispers, grabbing your hands, determination in his eyes, “I won’t lose anyone else.”

 

You nod, “I know.”

 

He kisses your forehead and stands, pulling you up with him.

 

“It’s ready,” he looks to the bath.

 

You take a shaky breath, lifting you leg to climb in, Michael holding your hand the entire time, even once you lay back into the water.  

 

He flicks his other hand and the water stops running.

 

It’s silent save your breathing.

 

Then you feel it, Cordelia’s life force fluttering out of the world, and Mallory’s surging to take its place, her spirit suddenly leaving this realm.

 

Your eyes widen, “Now Michael!”

 

He pulls the knife out, slicing your palm, and you gasp at the brief sting. He cuts his own with barely a grimace, and he joins your hands together, gripping tightly. Your eyes roll to the back of your head at the contact, feeling Michael’s power flooding you.

 

“ _Temporis Infinitum_ ,” you chant, your body sinking into the water, ready to face what’s to come.  

 

* * *

 

You follow Mallory’s spirit, it’s almost like a cord pulling you along and when she’s found her destination it snaps like a rubber band.

 

Your eyes open to a bright sunny street.

 

You squint, adjusting to the sudden brightness, looking around and trying to figure out where you are. It feels oddly familiar.

 

You let the gut feeling in the bottom of your stomach take over and lead you where you need to go, taking you further up the empty street. You try to pinpoint Mallory’s exact location, as you do, but with no luck you let out a frustrated sigh, and glance across the road.

 

It makes you stop dead in your tracks.

 

Murder House.

 

The sound of a door slamming breaks you out of your daze, and you turn to see a glimpse of golden hair shimmering in the sunlight, leaving the neighbouring house.

 

Your mouth drops at his demeanour, completely different from how he is now; he seems vulnerable and small, even with how tall he is. Tears decorate his face, eyes red and lips swollen. This must be his lowest moment you realise. His pale yellow shirt and grey jogging bottoms practically hang off his lanky body…and he has no shoes. You feel a tear trickle down your face at the sight but you wipe it away quickly.

 

He’s crossing the street to where you stand, and he sees you.

 

It makes him falter.

 

Then a car hits him.

 

You let out an ear piercing screech, hands covering your mouth in shock as you watch his body roll and tumble under the wheels. It makes you feel sick to your stomach.

 

He lays there, body twitching, small whimpers and cries coming out of his bloody mouth. You’re over there in an instant, cradling his face, head placed into your lap, “You’re okay, darling,” you sniffle, wiping your leaking nose with the back of your hand, “It’s gonna be okay.”

 

He looks up at you with his wide blue eyes, and your heart clenches.

 

You hear the revving of a car and you force yourself to tear your eyes away from his broken gaze. You look up to see the Range Rover stationary in the road, taunting you almost.

 

You scan the vehicle and it reeks of Mallory’s presence. Searing hot rage pulses through your veins, and you raise your hand.

 

The car begins reversing.

 

Yet you persist, you feel blood leak from your nose and onto your lips as the power surges through your body. Higher and higher until the car stops, and instead moves forward unnaturally as if it’s gliding on its wheels. And then it does something you weren’t expecting.

 

It explodes.

 

You throw yourself across Michael’s body, casting a shield around you both, and you wait, until you can no longer hear metal falling to the ground.

 

Once silent you look up. The car sits in a fiery blaze, and Mallory’s spirit has completely disappeared.

 

You look back down to Michael.

 

One of his arms are extended, his palm facing the car, and it clicks in your mind that he was helping you. He groans and his arm drops to the ground, his head turning back to face you, weaker than before.

 

“You’re not going to die,” You stroke his hair gently.

 

More tears flow from his eyes, “Who… are you?” He gargles, fresh blood spilling from his lips.

 

“It’s okay,” you coo, “I’m not going to hurt you, I’m going to help.”

 

“Okay,” he whimpers.

 

You bring both your hands up to hover over his body and take a deep breath. With clear intent in your mind you feel the waves of magic pouring from your palms. You watch as his wounds heal, and his bones crack back into place. He suddenly gasps and sits up; body now fully healed.

 

“Who are you?” he grips onto your hands, eagerly looking up at you with wide innocent eyes.

 

You smile and stand, “A friend,” still holding on, “We’ll meet again Michael.”

 

* * *

 

You surge out of the water with a gasp, blood running from your eyes and nostrils. Michael’s hand still tightly grips your own and he wraps his free arm around your shoulders bringing your head to his chest.

 

“I did it,” You choke out, laughing.

 

He kisses your wet hair, “I’m proud of you, my love.”

 

You hum, enjoying the warmth of his body, the water now turned cold, “Let’s get you out of there,” he stands, never letting go of your hand. He helps you out of the tub, your clothes clinging to your body uncomfortably, water dripping to the floor.

 

“There’s still two of them alive,” he informs you, hand stroking your damp cheek.

 

You nod, “Let’s kill them,” looking up a him with a fiery stare.

 

His eyes darken, a smirk painting his lips as he takes a deep breath of satisfaction.

 

* * *

 

You choke out a laugh at the sight before you; Mallory unconscious and floating in the tub of water, and Myrtle frantically trying to wake her up, shaking her like a rag doll.

 

Michael steps into the room, “We were always going to win,” a sadistic smile on his face.

 

`The redhead pauses her movements, looking up at both of you, taking in your wet clothes and hair, “Guess we’re fucked,” she mutters to herself.

 

You widely grin, and turn to Michael, “Honey, I’m feeling rather cold,” you shiver and pout, arms wrapping around your body.

 

He looks to you, head tilting, “Well we can’t have that.”

 

He raises his arm, and with the click of his fingers, flames engulf Myrtle instantly. Her body falling to ash before you.

 

“That’s better,” you sigh in contentment.

 

You enter the room further, looking upon Mallory’s delicate form, stepping carelessly through Myrtle’s ashes.

 

Michael follows behind you.

 

You both stop and stand in front of the tub and you have to refrain yourself from  ripping her throat out.

 

Michael crouches beside the tub, staring at Mallory the entire time. You blink and the next thing you know is his hand is up inside her chest, squirming it’s way up through her lungs and wrapping around her heart.

 

She wakes with a sharp gasp, her eyes wide with shock.

 

Slowly you walk around the tub, hand stroking the edge, and you lean over her weak body. Michael looks across her to you, pupils blown out, and you can feel the pleasure pulsing through his veins.

 

A cry averts your gaze to Mallory.

 

You hush at her, hand cupping her cheek, wiping the blood from her lips, “Look at us,” you order, and you turn her head to Michael. He offers her a beautiful smile. You turn her back to you, “I want the last thing you see to be us,” you hiss, “I want you to die knowing you’ve failed.”

 

Her eyes widen, staring up at you, and she can only gurgle and whimper in reply.

 

“We’ve won,” Michael purrs, and he must clench his hand as her eyes roll to the back of her head, ready to pass out, “Shame you won’t be joining us in our new world.”

 

He yanks his arm back, revealing her heart wrapped in the palm of his hand, blood pumping from its arteries and down his arm.

 

It hits you hard, and you fall to the floor, the powers engulfing you. You’re sure you pass out for a moment, because when you open your eyes, Michael is  suddenly there crouching over you, a hand stroking your cheek. He doesn’t look concerned, he looks… _proud_.

 

He sits you up and holds his other hand out to you; in his palm sits Mallory’s heart. An offering.

 

“We’ll rule this world together,” his voice a deep growl.

 

You take a bite.

 

Blood drips down your lips and chin, and you hum in pleasure, eyes rolling back, and closing. You swallow the flesh but before you can lick your lips clean, Michael has his hand in your hair, pulling you into a rough kiss, “My fucking queen.”

 

You moan as he yanks your head back, his tongue trailing up from your chin to your mouth, nipping on your bottom lip. You pull back and smirk, raising your palm effectively throwing him off you. He lands on his back, in the pile of ash, eyes wide, staring up at you.

 

You stand and begin removing your drenched clothes, practically tearing them off yourself, all whilst staring Michael in the eye. He sits up on his elbows, biting his own lip, eyes darkening by the second.

 

You walk over to him, cat like and predatory, watching his gaze rake over every inch of your bare form. You stop once you’re standing over him, his eyes dropping to your swollen and slick centre.

 

Falling to your knees, you straddle his hips, your mouth hovering over his own, teasing. He groans, and for a split moment you feel bad for making him wait, but then he’s flipping you both over and it’s gone, “Someone’s inpatient,” you comment and he bites your neck to shut you up.

 

You hiss, head falling back, allowing him more access, “And someone,” he murmurs into your throat, licking the blood that’s escaping your wound, “miss supreme,” he mocks, hand gliding up, caressing your soft breasts, until it rests upon your throat, “is being a fucking tease,” he squeezes and you whimper.

 

He presses his lower body in between your legs, and you can feel the pressure of his hardness against your swollen clit. Your hips buck back instinctively, reaching out for some sort of relief, yet the moment you do Michael pulls away.

 

You can feel the ashes sticking to your back as you writhe trying to follow his movement.

 

“Patience, dearest,” he says into the shell of your ear, breath tickling you.

 

You roll your eyes at him in annoyance and he must have seen because he snorts softly.

 

“Even though you are being a brat,” he softly pushes at your legs, directing you to open them wider, “I do believe that you deserve a treat.”

 

He moves down, his lips hovering over your stomach, hot breath making your muscles twitch. He kisses the skin softly and your hips jerk at the touch, eyes tearing up at the ache pulsing at your centre.

 

He takes a small ounce of mercy on you, his tongue pressing against your clit in one hard lick, your head throwing back, a yelp emitting from your throat.

 

Your breathing is harsh already at that one touch, “Please,” you find yourself begging, looking down at him. His eyes soften and he leans back down, tongue swiping gently at your opening. His invisible hold on your wrists suddenly disappears, and you push your fingers into his silky hair, pressing him into your centre harder. He groans as you tug and pull, the vibrations making you thrust against his mouth harder and his lips suckle at your clit greedily, lapping up any wetness that trickles from you.

 

He flips you over on all fours, and you find yourself cursing, your thighs rubbing themselves together to relieve some sort of pressure that almost had you cumming. Your eyes tear up at the loss of his mouth. You hear the rustling of fabric behind you and you turn to find him pulling off his clothes, his trousers the last to fall from his hips, revealing his hard flushed cock, damp at the tip, and ready to fuck you into the floor. You open your legs up, and you can feel your wetness dripping down your thighs, inviting him in.

 

“The first time you cum as my queen,” He palms his cock, spreading his pre-cum all over, “I want to be inside you.”

 

Your cheeks flush at his words, biting your bottom lip, and you can only nod, taking a deep breath that’s cut off as he shoves himself inside you in one quick movement.

 

You hear him groan as your pussy pulses around him and adjusts, “I’ll never get bored of this,” he sighs, thrusting again, “How fucking wet and warm you are around me.”

 

You let out a high pitched cry as he speeds up, his hands clenching your hips tightly. You push your hands harder into the floor, slipping under the ash, trying to stay up with his harsh fucking.  

 

“Look,” He suddenly shoves your face down into it, and you accidentally breathe making you cough and choke, your eyes watering. He lifts your head, allowing you a moment and once you’ve stopped choking he pushes you back down again, not even pausing in his thrusts. “Look at what we did together,” his voice breathy and low, “Revel in it my queen.”

 

You find your hands gripping the ash beneath you and without even thinking about it you grab a handful and rub it into your face, licking it with your tongue with a groan, your pussy pulsing. Michael fucks you even faster and he pulls you up by your throat again, shoving his tongue into your mouth, sharing the ash with him, “Filthy slut,” he hisses and you laugh, biting his lip so hard that he bleeds.

 

He pulls out suddenly, and you whimper at the loss, but then he’s pushing you onto your back, shoving himself back inside you again without a moment to think.

 

His nails press hard into your thigh, leaving deep scratches in their wake and you open your legs further, head thrown back.

 

He pins your wrists above you, one hand holding them tightly together, back curving upwards at the position, your breasts bouncing with every thrust. He leans down, mouth wrapping around one of your nipples and sucks harshly, and you hiss. The pain spreads through into pleasure making your clit tingle in response, your hiss turning into a moan.  

 

He releases it with one last lick, looks at you, a smirk on his face, and thrusts into you even harder than you thought possible.

 

You can feel it rising in the bottom of your stomach, your hips bucking back at his mindlessly, desperation increasing.

 

You whimpers become louder and louder, and he bites the unmarked side of your neck “Fuck, _yes Michael!”_ You practically growl, and you cum, your back bending sharply as the pleasure floods your veins. Your mouth stays open in a silent scream and Michael continues driving himself into you, his mind lost on the tightness wrapped around his cock, working you through the wave of orgasms.

 

He grunts loudly, a feral noise ripping through his throat and you feel his cock throbbing inside you, his completion filling you up.

 

You sigh in satisfaction, coming down from your high, Michael’s head resting on your chest, his mouth kissing your flesh mindlessly, his breathing harsh and heavy.

 

He carefully pulls himself out and flops over beside you.

 

And you both just breathe, staring at the ceiling above you.

 

“You hear that,” you whisper.

 

“I don’t hear anything,” he sighs into your shoulder, nuzzling.

 

You smile, “I know, it’s beautiful isn’t it?”

 

And he laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry myrtle.


End file.
